Only A Week
by Essential Breakdown
Summary: There are demon clans that represent each element. The Uchiha Clan has a curse, and now Sasuke only has a week to gain Naruto's true affection. Can he make it, or will he dissapear like his brother? SasuNaru. Yaoi.
1. Prologe

Fire. Water. Air. Earth. Void. We all know these words. They are the five great elements. No matter what variation is added, it always goes back to these simple, common words. What we don't know about them is that there is a Clan of demons to represent each element. We know nothing of their world, and they know nothing of ours. This story will let us take a glimpse into their world. But first, let me explain a few things about each Clan.

The element of Fire is represented by the Uchiha Clan. They are known for their sheer fierceness and power. An Uchiha is told a part from the other demons by their black hair, pale skin, and red or black eyes. The Uchiha Clan also carries the burden of a curse. Each demon has a destined mate, usually of the same gender, and from a different Clan. If they never win the actual affection of that person, they only live life unfulfilled. With The Curse, the Uchiha have a time limit to win their affection. If they don't, they disappear. To where, no one is certain.

**(A/N: Even the Author doesn't know. That's for another story.)**

The element of Water is represented by the Uzumaki Clan. They are known for their gentle nature and their easy acceptance of change. Physically, they are told a part by their tanned skin, blond hair, and blue or green eyes. Luckily, the Uzumaki Clan goes without the heavy burden of The Curse and lives a normal life, as far as an element Clan goes.

The element of Air is represented by the Nara Clan. They are most known for their passive and laid back attitude. Appearance wise, Nara's are known for pale skin, brown eyes, and brown hair. Just like two of the other Clans, the Uzumaki and the Inuzuka Clans, they don't carry the burden of The Curse. Their path in life isn't guided by much, but they live a leisurely life.

The element of Earth is represented by the Inuzuka Clan. They are known for their strong will and hatred of change. They usually are told a part from others due to their brown or grey hair, tan skin, and brown, dog-like eyes. Like the Uzumaki and Nara Clan's, they live without the burden that The Curse puts upon the Uchiha and Hyuuga Clan's.

The element of Void is represented by the Hyuuga Clan. They are known for their aloofness and coldness toward others. All Hyuuga have colorless eyes, brown or black long hair, and pale skin. Like the Uchiha, they carry the burden of The Curse. Unlike all other Clans, the members of the Hyuuga Clan live by themselves. They live a life of solitude.

Now you know almost everything about their world. By telling you my story, you will delve even deeper into it, and learn more about certain individuals and their Clan life.

Good luck.

**Alright. So that's the end of my prologe. I hope I've made everything clear enough. If I didn't, please tell me, so that perhaps I can fix it to be better understood. Constructive critisism welcomed. I'd like to thank ladylookslikeadude for betaing my story. It was horrific to start out with. You would have all killed it. Anyways, I'll try to get the first Chapter up. **

**Soon Continued: Getsuyobi - Moon Day**


	2. Getsuyobi Chapter 1

Just today, he had been told who his destined mate was to be. He had been surprised to hear the words Uchiha Sasuke tumble out of his father's mouth, yet he accepted it without question. The thing was, he knew about the Uchiha curse, so how long would it be before Sasuke was to disappear? How long was it until he would be alone in the world?

He had planned a meeting with Sasuke for tonight. It was in between both territories, right next to a stream where Naruto felt the most at home. Of course, the Uchiha agreed, and so now, he was waiting until the moon was high in the sky, and his destined mate would join him right under the stars.

Was this supposed to be romantic?

A footstep sounded behind him, and he turned, making a small splashing sound, as he was currently standing on the water. "Sasuke?" he questioned. He had never been out of his Clan, and he had only once seen an Uchiha. He had come for his brother Kyuubi, yet due to the fact that Kyuubi wasn't ready, Uchiha Itachi had disappeared, and Kyuubi had run away.

The raven slowly nodded. No emotion showed in his face, or his eyes. Of course, this was strange to Naruto, as everyone in the Uzumaki Clan showed their emotions through body language and through their eyes, not just with their words. It was frightening, yet exciting all at once. Who exactly was this man called Uchiha Sasuke?

"Uzumaki Naruto?" he questioned. His voice sent shivers down Naruto's spine, yet he grinned and nodded. Sasuke was definitely interesting. He would give the Uchiha that. It was almost like dark and light. They were Yin and Yang. Of course he would feel attraction to Sasuke. He was his destined mate. Yet could he feel affection toward him as well?

Sasuke offered his hand, as he couldn't stand on the water, first of all not being an Uzumaki, a water element demon, and second being an Uchiha, a fire element demon. The water would let him fall to its depths, and he would die soon. Smiling, Naruto took it and stepped off of the water's surface, his feet now on solid ground. This was when he started feeling self conscious. He was no longer a graceful water demon. He was a clumsy Uzumaki on dry land.

"How.... how long do you have?" Naruto asked. It was a simple question. He didn't know Sasuke enough for there to be worry hidden within his voice. His eyebrows furrowed and he seemed a little confused. Would he and Sasuke end up like his older brother and Uchiha Itachi? He could only hope that this wouldn't happen. He could only hope that somehow, he would start feeling a romantic affection toward the Uchiha, and that he wouldn't be left alone.

Sasuke's black eyes seemed to widen for a moment. Or at least, Naruto thought they did. However, at a second look, perhaps they didn't. He wasn't sure anymore. "A week." Sasuke stated, as if he didn't care. However, the two simple words struck Naruto's heart. Was it possible to fall in love with someone with just a weeks' time?

"A week." He repeated. This time, he sounded slightly worried. Not for the Uchiha, but for himself. How would it be possible? How could he do such a thing? Why hadn't his father told him earlier? Even just one more week would have been a lot easier. But this was the time he had, and he planned to make the most of it.

"Walk with me?" Sasuke asked. There was another question. He nodded, yet slight confusion was clearly shown in his eyes. Yet he followed Sasuke without hesitation, allowing the Uchiha to take his hand in his own. His blue eyes were trained on their hands, reveling in the difference. Pale skin against tan skin. He got a slight kick out of it.

Sasuke stopped and pointed at the moon, signaling for Naruto to look to. "The Uchiha make a special stone. A jewel, if you will. It's radiant and beautiful, colored the deepest blue you'll ever see. We call this a moon stone, because it's just like the light-halo around the moon." He said, describing it to the point where Naruto could picture the small shard in his head. He smiled lightly.

Reaching into his pocket, Sasuke pulled out a long, delicate string with three shards of stone looking exactly like he had described. "Few Uchiha possess it, and no other demon from another Clan has ever owned one. Naruto, I want you to have this." He said, motioning a circle with his finger to tell Naruto to turn around.

Naruto's eyes widened in awe, and he turned around without saying anything. A light clicking noise came from the hook on the necklace, and Naruto turned back to Sasuke. His eyes were downcast to look at the stones. It was beautiful. The fact that Sasuke gave it to him both amazed him and shocked him. He was the only member of another clan to own one.

"Thank you, Sasuke!" he said, throwing his arms around the Uchiha's neck in a hug. Sasuke gave a small hybrid of a smile and a smirk, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist. "You're welcome, Naruto."

**Well, there you go. The first chapter. One down seven to go. Once again, thanks to ladylookslikeadude for betaing my story, and for akabamai for her persistant complaining. Also, thanks to everyone who favorited, alerted, and reviewed my story. Thank you.**


	3. Kayobi Chapter 2

I'd like to thank any of you who have favorited/alerted/reviewed this story. Yeah, I admit, I've had this chapter and another one for a while now, and I'll get to typing up the next one tomorrow, if school's closed again. You all better thank the snow, because without it, this chapter wouldn't be up at all, and it would be something for another lazy day. I mean, I've had it for a good three weeks. Yeah. That long. Anyways, thanks to ladylookslikeadude for betaing my story again, and to Akabamai for kicking my butt in high gear about this one. XD Have a good snow day everyone~!

* * *

He sighed. Sasuke was supposed to meet him at noon. After he had thanked him for the necklace, Sasuke suggested Naruto should meet the main members of the Uchiha Clan. When he refused, Sasuke explained that it was customary for the mate of an heir to do so, and of course, he had to agree. He was reluctant to even come here today, but he decided he was willing to do everything – within reason – to keep Sasuke from disappearing. To his displeasure, that, sadly enough, included being socially awkward.

"Naruto." A voice said behind him. He turned around, almost falling. He forgot he wasn't graceful on land like in the water. However, he remained grinning, though his cheeks were red in embarrassment as he realized there were two others trailing along behind Sasuke. He had once again made a fool out of himself, though this time there was more of an audience. Wasn't it great to seem like an idiot in front of more Uchiha Clan members?

"Hey Sasuke. You know, it's nearly two. You said noon. I thought you stood me up or something." He commented, mostly joking. Of course, mostly was the key word. Quite honestly, he thought that the Uchiha's had miscalculated Sasuke's time, and the raven had disappeared. He would never disclose that bit of information to anyone, even if it was his older brother Kyuubi, whom he used to share everything with. Sometimes, he even missed being called 'Naru-chan' by Kyuubi. He would only sometimes though, because no matter what, it will still be a pet peeve to him.

"Hn. You think that I would willingly waste my dwindling time for Sai to do his hair, to discover it looked no different than before?" he growled, glaring at the creepily grinning Uchiha that, other than the hair and the paleness of his skin, looked exactly like Sasuke.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." He said, giving a small wave of his hand. Because of the large grin, his eyes were forced to shut, though it seemed that he could read every move anyone made. Quite honestly, it gave him chills. Sasuke, however, seemed to notice this, because he stepped between the two, seeming pissed. Had he been staring at Sai in awe? Did that mean Sasuke was jealous?

To make up for it, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand, giving a radiant smile. His smile brightened Sasuke's mood until he realized that Sai and Keiyo, his other guard, were now watching Naruto closely, and trying to get another grin out of him. Now anyone could see that he was extremely pissed.

"Hn. Assholes. Come on, Naruto." Sasuke muttered, pulling him by his hand into Uchiha Territory. After entering, he lost all grace that the Uzumaki Territory gave him. He stumbled here and there, reciving bemused looks from Sai and Keiyo and a light hybrid smile/smirk from Sasuke. Perhaps, he couldn't help think, all Uchiha's were assholes, not just his. Maybe, with any luck, it was just these three.

They finally entered a town. Despite how the Clans have sounded, they were modernized, though also one with the earth. The Uchiha Clan's town wasn't much different than his own, though their own culture was breathed into the walls of their buildings, and their streets. The silent busy-body Uchiha's let themselves loiter a bit, their eyes falling upon the 'exotic' items from other Clans laying out on the counters of the merchants stands, before silently scuttling away, ready to tend to their families and jobs. For once in his life, Naruto was utterly captivated.

"Like what you see, dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's eyes widened and he sputtered; surprised Sasuke would call him such a thing. Wasn't he supposed to treat him nicely? Wasn't he supposed to treat him like….. like a lover? How dare him!

"Stupid teme! You don't go around calling people dobe! It isn't nice! Aren't you supposed to court me/. What kind of pet name is that?! How dare you!" he hissed, ripping his hands away from Sasuke's and stepping back, only to fall roughly to the ground.

"Just because I'm trying to 'court' you doesn't mean I can't call you a dobe, Naruto. " he said, that damned smirk/smile hybrid on his face again. Naruto hated it, though he still smiled back, the lightness of it twisting into a grin.

For now, he would ignore Sasuke and his wanting to be an ass all the time. He was meeting the Uchiha family and didn't want it to seem like Sasuke had already pissed him off, even though he obviously already had.

The home was huge, though it was a classic Japanese home. The walls outside were made of smooth plaster. When you touched it, it seemed to be made of marble, though obviously it wasn't. Sitting on a hill, the stairs were wide and had extravagant carvings on the railings, making it look seem quaint. The windows however, made the house depressing and dark. It seemed as if no one was there, save for a single window downstairs with a light shining through it. A large black flag was hanging with the Uchiha Crest on it, right on the house.

Quite honestly, he could only get one thing out as he looked out the house. "Sasuke, your house is depressing as hell." He muttered, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Is your house any better, dobe?" he asked, before beginning to climb the stairs. Naruto followed, feeling Sai and Keiyo's eyes on him the whole time. It was uncomfortable. He hated it.

The feeling of their eyes, now sharingan red, burned his skin like four hot coals pressed against his shoulder blades. He turned his head and hissed before falling, and once again, helped up by Sasuke. "Sorry." He muttered. A small 'hn' was all he received.

Naruto took his shoes off as he entered the Uchiha home with Sasuke. He looked around, his eyes softening in sadness as he noticed that the walls were empty. They were so bare….. they were so…. Cold.

"Sasuke, are you home?" a male voice sounded from the living room, yet it was light and happy. Was it Sasuke's father's mate? Naruto couldn't help but be curious and shy, so, grabbing Sasuke's hand, he followed him in the room, hiding behind his back.

As soon as they entered the room, Naruto could see that he was right, for on the lap of Fukagu, Sasuke's father, was an Inuzuka man, smiling happily at them both. "Welcome home, Sasuke. Welcome to our home, Naruto-san." He said.

"Ariagato." Naruto mumbled. For some reason he was embarrassed of the judging stare of the pair of mates. They were definitely analyzing him and he didn't like it. He didn't judge them so why would they judge him? Right… Sasuke was the heir. Would they be so judgemental if they knew he was the heir of Uzumaki Clan? They probably thought he was a commoner. They were probably bigots. Wait…. Who, exactly, was being judgmental now?

"Hm? Ah! Kawaii, Sasuke!" the Inuzuka said, getting up to hug Naruto. He somehow managed to pry his hand out of Sasuke's and hold his head against his chest. Of course, Naruto was only blushing because he had been called cute. However, Sasuke thought it might be something else, and pulled Naruto back, wrapping his arms around him possessively.

"Inari-san, I'd rather you not touch Naruto like that." He growled, his sharingan eyes now narrowed. He was obviously livid with the other man. However his father broke the spell. "Inari, come here, Koi." He cooed.

The Inuzuka had a hurt look on his face, but returned to Fukagu without another word. Naruto pushed out of Sasuke's grip, glaring at him. "Sasuke-teme! Why do you have to be mean to Inari-san?1 He didn't do anything!" Naruto yelled.

The two older men exchanged worried glances. Would Naruto's heart be too hard to melt? They had hoped Naruto had been different, so Sasuke didn't disappear. They were getting more nervous as the glaring contest continued.

As they began to walk outside, hand in hand, Naruto couldn't help but think that he didn't want Sasuke to see his family. Although not any bigger than Sasuke's family, Kushino, his father's mate, was so upset over Kyuubi leaving that he still asks if Kyuubi is on his way hope, like he was in another part of the territory for the day. Also the family house is more of an apartment than anything else. His family was far from impressive. Not that he was embarrassed by them!

"Hey, dobe. Tomorrow let's visit your family."

_**SHIT.**_

* * *

Obviously, this causes some conflict, which really, is what this story needs, ne? Well, good luck with reading. I've already got two more story ideas based off of the same idea. One is a continuation of this, and the other is a different story entirely. Is anyone interested?


	4. Author's Note Again

Dear Readers,

Yes, this is another Dear Readers letter in Only a Week, not another chapter. For that I am sorry, but there are important things to talk about in this letter, so I'm going to selfishly ask you to read this all the way through, no matter how long. Don't worry. Once everything is up and running again, I'll delete both letters so it doesn't add to my word count. I don't want to cheat anyone out of anything!

First of all, Only a Week is going on a temporary hiatus, of unknown length. I'm going to be on a trip from the 16th of July, and then I'll be moving quickly after that. There's no telling when or where I'll be able to get WiFi, because until we get enough money, we'll be mooching off of relatives, who don't have internet, much less WiFi.

Second of all, due to this, the only thing I'll have is my Microsoft Word, to which I'll be writing multiple one-shots. I'll be needing suggestions, so if you want to ask for a fanfiction, I'll gladly take on any ideas or pairings that you might want me to write. Once I get my internet back, I'll be posting these fanfictions, and they'll be dedicated to those who suggested it. And don't worry. If someone suggests one pairing, and you suggest the same one, I'll be fine with doing more than one of that same pairing. Also! Don't be afraid to suggest pairings outside of the Naruto genre! I'm more than willing to do some research on the pairing/genre so that I can write a good fanfiction for you all. Just for a warning, the deadline for any requests is** July 22****nd**!

Lastly, I wanted to apologize, because during this time, I don't plan on actually working on Only a Week, meaning that nothing so going to get done on it. Once I get back up and have muse for it, I'll begin by revising the story's current chapters, and then continue on with the story, as I do like the idea a lot.

My Deepest Apologies,

Essential Breakdown


End file.
